<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【猫驼】养猫日记 by sr1111101212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457809">【猫驼】养猫日记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212'>sr1111101212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 勋驼, 猫驼, 电竞同人 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong "Chovy" Ji-hoon/Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu, 郑志勋/金赫奎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>“你把猫接过来了？”</p><p>宋京浩声音传过来的时候 金赫奎正低着头在办公桌下的抽屉柜里翻找一小时后开会要用的文件 纸质资料一张一张从文件袋里抽出来再按顺序整理好放进新的文件夹里 看上去井然有序实际上心里也毛毛躁躁的 压根没把面前这位前辈无关紧要的话听进去 大约是左耳朵进右耳朵出 含糊着应了一句“没有啊” 连眼皮都没抬一下</p><p>“那你买这东西干嘛啊？”</p><p>宋京浩把手里的快递箱子扔到他桌上 箱子倒是没多重 落在桌子上声音也不大 在惯性力地驱使下在不甚平滑的桌面上滑了一小段距离 又稳稳当当地立好了 金赫奎这才把头抬起来 看见纸箱上贴着的快递单子上清清楚楚写着“猫咪太空包”五个大字 又抬眼看了看宋京浩 怀里还揣着大大小小三四个快递包裹 立时明白他这位前辈是去取自己快递的时候顺便帮办公室同事们都签收了拿了上楼</p><p>他有些无奈地叹了口气 手指不经意在“猫咪太空包”几个大字上摩挲 开口向宋京浩道谢</p><p>“谢谢哥 不过不是我家原来那几只 是只新的”</p><p>金赫奎觉得他可能这辈子都是当猫奴的命</p><p>实际上他前不久刚刚只身一人搬到了一个离公司比较近的新公寓 为了上下班可以不用赶那要人命的早晚高峰 家里原来养着的几只猫咪也留给了爸爸妈妈 他就是在正式搬进新家的第二天遇到的这只猫</p><p>彼时尚且是清晨 金赫奎大约是在新床上睡得不太习惯 比平时早醒了半个多小时 正伸着懒腰眯着睁不太开的眼睛 悠闲地把窗帘拉开 正巧对上一双金色的猫眼 吓得他差点重新跌回床上 </p><p>脑子里残留的困意全都飞了 他想起自己公寓是在十六楼 这猫是怎么上来的？</p><p>小猫原本是卧在外窗台的平面上的 被金赫奎吓得跳起来退到边缘 一人一猫隔着窗户玻璃互盯了好一阵 金赫奎猫奴的本性还是战胜了他心里本就不太多的疑惑和惊异 吐着泡泡在他的脑海里冒了头 待在外面实在危险 高处不胜寒早上风又大 小猫在窗台边缘摇摇欲坠 金赫奎反应过来连忙开了窗</p><p>小猫戒备地盯了他许久 大约是觉得面前这位两脚兽样子柔和 实在不像是个能把它怎么样的恶人 最终还是抖了抖身上的毛 轻巧地跃了进来</p><p>刚一落地便一溜儿烟似的从卧室跑出去 钻进了客厅的沙发底下 任凭金赫奎再怎么叫它都不肯出来了</p><p>金赫奎虽然扫兴 却也拿它没什么办法 拿了只碗倒上牛奶放在沙发前的地板上 想着它这么聪明觉得安全了自己会出来的 于是进浴室收拾收拾上班去了</p><p>下班回来那只碗空了</p><p>小猫戒备心很重 开始几天除了会在金赫奎出门上班时间把给它准备的食物吃光以外 金赫奎连个猫影子都见不着 每每回家他趴在沙发前的地板上使出长久养猫练就的浑身解数 想把小猫勾引出来 却只能看到黑暗中两只猫瞳恶狠狠地瞪着他 菜刀一样反着光</p><p>金赫奎不禁就有些瘆得慌 泄气地爬起来去干自己的事情 做铲屎官这么多年还是第一次这么不招猫待见 挫败感令他沮丧</p><p>但没令他沮丧很久</p><p>因为一周后他下班回到家 和正雄赳赳气昂昂走着猫步路过玄关的小猫打了个照面 </p><p>小猫难得看到他没跑 许是真的确定是安全的 歪着小脑袋盯着金赫奎看 金赫奎受宠若惊 睁大眼睛上上下下仔细打量自家的猫 </p><p>确实是只顶漂亮的狸花猫 小脑袋圆圆的 圆杏核的大眼睛眼角微微向上吊 看人的时候炯炯有神 瞳孔是洋气的碧金色 耳朵尖尖的 身量细长 长斑纹花色也十分漂亮 怎么看怎么好摸</p><p>金赫奎实在忍不住 被小猫勾得心痒痒 鬼迷心窍几乎是没经过大脑思考就缓缓抬起手想去揉它的小脑袋 被小猫毫不留情地一爪子扇了回来</p><p>“嘶……”</p><p>金赫奎痛得倒吸了一口凉气 小猫没剪过指甲 刀片一样锋利的爪子抓上来 三条干净利落的抓痕 开始向外渗血珠</p><p>小猫扭头跑了 许是知道自己做了错事 又钻回沙发下面不肯出来了 金赫奎追过去叫了几声 不想因此把他自认为好不容易拉近的关系又退回原样 但小猫只是小声地喵了几嗓子 而后又不理他了</p><p>金赫奎心里委屈 嘟着嘴打开手机查了查 最后还是认命地出门去打狂犬疫苗 回来的路上还不忘路过超市给人家买好多小鱼干鱼罐头羊奶粉和高级猫粮</p><p>可惜他们还是开始了新一轮的冷战</p><p>宋京浩听故事听得津津有味 胳膊上抱着的快递盒子干脆全都摊放在金赫奎的办公桌上</p><p>“那你还买这太空包” </p><p>他手指敲了敲盒子</p><p>“人家都不理你 能跟你出门么？”</p><p>金赫奎肉眼可见的更加泄气了 翻了面前人一个大白眼 把桌子上其他同事的快递又拿起来往宋京浩怀里塞 想要赶快把他这位嘴里不饶人的前辈赶走</p><p>“那我也得带他去趟宠物医院啊 驱虫打针完我才能放心 还得剪剪指甲 否则我这家里一个活体刀片 我怎么住？”</p><p>金赫奎觉得手上的抓伤又开始疼了</p><p>“你可真是个铁猫奴 活该被猫哥欺负”</p><p>宋京浩笑他 抬脚准备走 忽然又像想起来什么一样转回来问他</p><p>“叫什么名字啊？”</p><p>名字？</p><p>说起来金赫奎确实还没给自家的小猫起名 更残酷的现实是这只猫算不算自家的都还不一定呢 他又想起来小猫那双碧金色的眸子 盯着自己看的时候好像就真能把魂儿都看出来 嘴角上的纹路有个断点 像人长在嘴角下的痣</p><p>如果是个人的话……</p><p>他盯着桌子角落里放的两节超威电池发呆</p><p>“喂！问你呢？猫哥叫什么啊？”</p><p>宋京浩不耐烦地催促</p><p>金赫奎回过神来 吸了口气 觉得起名仪式本该神圣不可侵犯 慢悠悠地回答道</p><p>“Chovy”</p><p>而后又抬起头郑重地向宋京浩介绍</p><p>“他叫Chovy”</p><p>宋京浩愣了一下 笑着朝他摆了摆手走了 远远留下一句</p><p>“英文名 洋气啊vy哥”</p><p>金赫奎坐在原处发呆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——tbc——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金赫奎看到一个身穿纯白色长衫的人 男人还是女人只望背影确实分辨不出来 站在空旷又苍茫的高处 鼓动的狂风吹起他散在身后的长发 吹得金赫奎呼吸都困难 一口气憋在胸腔里实在难受 那人的衣衫也飘浮起来 不多时便染上了墨红色</p><p>他受伤了 他在流血</p><p>金赫奎看到那人下半身的衣摆也不知是从何处浸染上的血色 绛红色一颗一颗从里向外渗透出涟漪的波纹 点缀在白底色的衣衫上无端端倒是好看 只是越染越多颜色越重 深深浅浅的彻底将原本的白色吞噬 那人还一动不动站在原地 像是凌然不屈服的样子 在肆虐的疾风里摇摇欲坠</p><p>为什么这么倔呢？金赫奎想 万事身体为先 于是他跑过去想要帮帮这位陌生人 那人站不住了向后倒下去 正好掉在金赫奎张开的手臂里 他无端松了口气 觉得还好赶过来足够及时 却越发觉得胸口处憋闷得紧 低下眼要看看清这人的样貌时 金赫奎被吓得险些把人丢出去</p><p>那是一张和他自己一模一样的脸</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>他醒了</p><p>金赫奎猛然睁开双眼 新鲜的空气从鼻腔钻进肺里 他大口大口喘着气 过于真实的梦境吓出他一身冷汗 视觉在逐渐恢复 他对上自己面前那双碧金色的猫眼 看清了是谁压在自己身上作恶</p><p>原来方才梦里胸口坠了千斤大石的压迫感都是拜vy哥所赐 金赫奎想明白以后结结实实松了口气 chovy站在他胸膛上四只小爪子颇有节奏地踩了踩 似乎是有所不满 又凑过来碰了碰金赫奎的嘴唇 这新一天的暴力叫起床服务才算作罢 傲慢地迈着轻快的步伐蹿下床出了卧室门 临走还要带着威胁意味地“喵”一嗓子 似乎在警告金赫奎赶快起床你的vy哥饿了要吃早餐</p><p>可是你怎么踩都踩不出来奶啊 金赫奎认命地爬起来开始新一天的铲屎官日常</p><p>说起铲屎官金赫奎是怎么和他的猫主子vy哥变得熟稔起来的 这事还要说回几天前金赫奎收到猫咪太空包的时候 彼时他坐在办公桌前想了一整天也没想出来究竟要耍什么样的花招 才能把这位精明又谨慎的猫哥带去宠物医院打针剪指甲 内心十分受挫的金赫奎带着上班一天的疲倦回到家 正巧碰到vy哥在沙发前吃着碗里的猫粮 一人一猫对视了良久 倒是vy哥先扭开视线继续进食 实在大大出乎金赫奎的意料</p><p>能在自己面前吃东西了警惕心放下最起码有一大半了 金赫奎乐观地想</p><p>于是他内心又忍不住地开始雀跃 身上背着的太空包都没来得及放下就轻手轻脚走到沙发边 想要近距离观赏一下vy哥进食现场 vy哥又抬头警惕地望着他 金赫奎立时露出一个人畜无害还略带一丁点谄媚的笑容 表示自己绝不会有多余动作和非分想法 束手束脚地坐在沙发边上 软皮质沙发甚至都没有陷下去弧度</p><p>他vy哥看完他这一连串行云流水的动作 眨了眨漂亮的猫眼睛 思考了一会儿终于还是抵挡不住美食的诱惑 扭过头继续扒拉他的饭碗</p><p>说时迟那时快 金赫奎长久以来一直自认为十分聪明的小脑瓜子灵光一现 动作甚至还要先脑子一步 趁vy哥吃的正香他一手拉开太空包一手飞快地拎起人家的后脖颈 迅雷不及掩耳之势将vy哥塞了进去 一连串动作加起来不到三秒 等vy哥反应过来的时候 已经只能透过太空包上的小窗口瞪着他嗷嗷叫了 再生气也无力反抗的样子显得vy哥更可爱了</p><p>金赫奎开心的像个二百斤的孩子</p><p>他瘫倒在沙发上大笑 绷紧的神经骤然舒缓 那劳累程度说是刚经历过世界大战也不为过 伸手摸了摸太空包上凸出来的小窗口 vy哥躲开了 赌气一样钻到最里面再不理他 金赫奎于是就又有些失落 似乎关系还没来得及变得亲密 就又被他的无奈之举拉得更远了 照这样下去也不知道要到什么时候才能真正被接受呢 他叹了口气 最后也只能背起太空包半点不耽误地直奔目的地<br/>说来也奇怪 金赫奎实际上确实是这家宠物医院的常客 毕竟也算是老猫奴了 家里原来养的几只没啥脾气的来到这儿的时候那都必不可能一点脾气没有 可谁料vy哥到了小护士手里立时像变了只猫一样 一套流程下来乖巧得金赫奎下巴都要掉了</p><p>这怎么还两幅面孔呢？</p><p>他觉得手背上已经痊愈好久的抓伤又开始疼了 还有打疫苗针的胳膊臂也疼了起来</p><p>vy哥确实十分健康 打完体外驱虫针之后小护士笑盈盈地夸赞金赫奎会养猫 每只猫咪都养的真好 金赫奎一边尴尬地笑笑一边硬着头皮麻烦小护士帮忙顺带剪一下vy哥的指甲</p><p>放在从前自然是没有这样的请求的 毕竟金赫奎本人二十年猫奴老字号了 给自家猫主子剪个指甲还能不会么 可是放在他vy哥身上那确实是不行的 小护士闻言抬起chovy的前爪子看了看<br/>“呀 确实小刀片一样 你怎么不在家帮他剪呢？”</p><p>小护士抬起头问金赫奎 后者只能无奈地耸耸肩</p><p>“刚开始养 他脾气大不让我碰”</p><p>“是么？”</p><p>小护士又重新低下头逗弄怀里的小狸花猫 分明听话乖巧揉脑袋的时候还会舒服地眯眼睛 发出餍足的小呼噜声 哪里有半点脾气大不听话的样子</p><p>“我看不像”</p><p>小护士话虽这么说 到底还是用爽快的行动证明了宠物医院对于老客户的服务可以有多么到位 甚至亲手把chovy送回太空包还隔着小窗户和人家打了招呼 这才把包递还给金赫奎 出了宠物医院的大门他再去看他vy哥 果不其然摘下乖巧面具还是那个一双菜刀眼盯得他浑身发毛的小祖宗</p><p>金赫奎无语问苍天</p><p>回家路上乌云阴沉沉地压了下来 被潮湿憋闷的空气笼罩着 金赫奎不自觉地加快了脚步 进了家门才打开太空包chovy就又一溜烟儿似的钻回了沙发下面 速度之快把他有多生金赫奎偷袭的气体现得淋漓尽致 金赫奎也没办法 进了浴室想着要把一天的风尘仆仆冲洗干净 他澡才洗了一半 外面轰隆隆的雷鸣竟是大的盖过了浴室混响的水声 他正想着怕是要来一场大雨了 浴帘忽然被掀起来一个角 之后有什么东西冲着他飞了过来 直直撞进他怀里 他下意识抬手去接 他的小狸花猫被他接在臂弯里</p><p>头顶的花洒还在向外喷着水 浇在金赫奎头上 也浇在chovy头上 </p><p>这时他这个多年猫奴像是应激反应一样 连忙手忙脚乱地把水龙头关掉 不怕水的猫他这些年来确实没怎么见过 因此如何给他vy哥洗澡这个大问题他尚在思考 现下倒好了 他答案没得出来 vy哥已经成落汤猫了 并且还好像是他自己钻进来的</p><p>怎么会这样？</p><p>金赫奎想着要采取什么措施补救一下 雷声又适时地传了进来 怀里狼狈的小狸花猫肉眼可见地战栗 在金赫奎怀里缩成一个湿漉漉的小团子</p><p>所以……这是……</p><p>害怕打雷么？</p><p>想明白的金赫奎登时心化成了一滩软水 把小团子抱在怀里安抚 一边又趁机把新买的猫咪沐浴液倒在手里 把vy哥上上下下揉了个干净 温水一冲毛巾一裹吹风机小档一开 他的小狸花猫干干净净香喷喷地被他抱进了被窝里睡觉</p><p>嗯 现在应该可以说 是自己的猫咪了吧 睡前金赫奎得意地想</p><p>事实证明 这件事之后他们的关系确实突飞猛进发生了质的改变 甚至可以每天享受他vy哥肉弹冲击的叫起床服务 其实亲亲可以多一点 他想 如果vy哥踩不到奶之后不满地过来碰碰他的嘴唇可以算作是亲亲的话 再多暴力的叫起床服务他都可以忍受</p><p>人嘛 就是这么容易妥协</p><p>可是生活确实不可能一直顺着你的意思一帆风顺风平浪静 这天快到下班时间的金赫奎坐在工位上摸鱼 拿着手机打开天气预报 一连串的雷雨符号显示在最近的几天里 他忽然间觉得一口气憋在胸腔里差点没上了 于是他想起了早上那个过于真实的梦 梦里的狂风就这样毫无预兆地顺着办公室没关的窗户吹进了现实 把他办公桌上摆放整齐的文件吹了起来 四散在地面上 金赫奎心乱如麻 起身去捡 背后一道闪电划破天际 白光闪过那一瞬像是惨烈的白昼 紧接着传来震耳欲聋的雷鸣声</p><p>坏了 金赫奎想 手中刚拾起的几张文件又重新散落在地板上 </p><p>后来有没有被捡起来放回原处他也忘了 那时他六神无主 只记得vy哥怕这样电闪雷鸣的夜晚 在大雨中狂奔的时候也不记得包里有他自己常备的雨伞 浑身湿透的他推开家门时 又一道闪电正落在自家窗外 惨白的刺眼的光芒把漆黑的房间照亮</p><p>空空荡荡的</p><p>vy哥不见了</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“诶”</p><p>“金赫奎”</p><p>“叫你呢金赫奎”</p><p>“喂”</p><p>“金 赫 奎”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊？”</p><p>金赫奎后知后觉听到自己的名字 脑子回过神来 长时间的走神让他有些节选性失忆 思绪跟不上动作 抬头朝着声音的方向盯了好一会儿 才反应过来是他宋京浩前辈在叫他</p><p>“怎么了哥？”</p><p>宋京浩靠在他桌子前 抬手指了指他手里攒着的纸张 他顺着方向低头也看向自己的双手 意识到了这人是想问什么</p><p>“还是没有消息”</p><p>金赫奎也没等宋京浩再开口 直截了当地便解释了 颇有些泄气地把手里的纸张扔到桌子上 拿起一旁的水瓶猛灌了几口水</p><p>那是几张没贴完的寻猫启事</p><p>这事儿还要说回一周前那个电闪雷鸣下着大暴雨的傍晚 金赫奎下班以后马不停蹄地赶回家 却不见了自己的小狸花猫 这给金赫奎造成的打击确实不亚于晴天霹雳 他本还抱有一丝侥幸 把家里能点亮的灯全都开到最大档 想着要灯火通明如同白昼一般才能把家里的每个角落都看个清楚 然而事与愿违 他上蹿下跳柜顶床底里里外外地毯式搜索了两三遍 还是连个猫影子都没见到</p><p>疲倦袭来 金赫奎四肢酸软地跌坐在被翻得乱七八糟但实际上空空荡荡的房间中央 觉得左心房坠了千斤大石直直令人喘不上气 这种感觉似乎很熟悉 像是学生时代格外努力过考试仍是失利 像是更年少时一个马虎弄丢了心爱的玩具 又像是在那个梦里 </p><p>在他反反复复总会想起来的那个梦里 分明受伤流血的人不是他 但好像所有的痛都毫不留情地痛在他身上</p><p>于是他也没试图要从地上爬起来 怔怔地望着窗外的雷雨交加出神 看得久了好似魂魄都从身体中抽离剥出 就这样轻飘飘地睡了过去</p><p>一夜无梦</p><p>再醒来时雷电暴雨都已经停了 沉重的乌云散去露出清晨晴朗辽阔的天空 太阳还没升起来只远处泛起鱼肚白</p><p>原来都已经过去了 他这么想着 感觉心里空了好大一块</p><p>说起他和chovy一起生活的这段日子 满打满算也有差不多一个月了 自然了 比之父母家里陪自己长大的那几只 这点时间根本算不上什么 可金赫奎无端端就是觉得 任凭谁都无法与chovy相较 </p><p>说白了 人就是贱得慌</p><p>从来轻易能得到的都不会格外珍惜 他与chovy的感情史实在过于坎坷了 从最初戏剧性的相遇到很长一段时间的卖力不讨好 再到受伤并且单方面被冷战 好不容易熬到可以和平相处 他又拿那些所谓的不得已的苦衷欺骗了人家 若是没有那场意外来临的雷雨 还不知道要继续彼此折磨到什么时候</p><p>所以有时候他总想 人啊 还是有些弱点比较好 </p><p>可那是只猫啊 </p><p>接近一只猫这么困难真的合理么？</p><p>合不合理的现在看来也都没什么意义了 毕竟抛开前期的那些斗智斗勇 他们也不是没有过甜蜜的日子 说成甜蜜或许不甚准确 但总归就是最正常的猫主子与铲屎官的日常生活 可以一起睡觉 可以揉揉没什么多余赘肉但依旧柔软的小肚子 可以抚摸后背上手感颇好的毛发 甚至有时也可以抱着小猫脑袋强迫它亲亲 而金赫奎本人每日一大早被天降神谕一样砸醒也乐得自在 爬起来给chovy变着花样准备餐食一周七天不重复 手机内存逐渐被这只小狸花猫的照片填满 心甘情愿把每个月的薪水大半都拿来买高级猫粮鱼罐头玩具之类的 逛起超市来都觉得有数不清的快乐</p><p>其实这样的日子再简单不过了 只可惜还是没能紧紧握住 叹气归叹气 金赫奎还是身体力行地将寻猫启事贴了整整三个街道 每日走在上下班的路上也不忘随手给路人发几张</p><p>与其说他希望有人能帮他把chovy找回来 倒不如说他希望chovy看到以后自己跑回来罢了 其实他也不是不清楚他的chovy只是一只戒备心比较重警惕又聪明的普通小猫 可有些时候冷静下来想想 某些不入流的猜测倒也不是全无可能 毕竟他又不是在什么公园里或者小路旁捡到的chovy 他可是在他家十六楼高的窗台上捡到的 再加上chovy失踪当天 家门闭锁 只有阳台开着一扇换气通风的窗户 那么它是如何凭空消失不见了的呢？</p><p>很难让人不去瞎想</p><p>当然了 瞎想瞎想终归也就只是想想 金赫奎想要的无非只是chovy回到自己身边 那些物理的逻辑性存在问题他根本不想深究</p><p>毕竟他真的被身边太多人说教“猫只是猫 不要把其他东西映射到它身上”了 就比如说现在 宋京浩手指有节奏地敲在他的桌面上 面部表情是过于做作的同情和怜悯 开口调侃他</p><p>“一只猫而已 你该不会真把它当女朋友了吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么可能？”</p><p>金赫奎撇了撇嘴 朝宋京浩翻了个天大的白眼</p><p>“chovy是只公猫 要是也得是男朋友啊”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啧啧 还嘴硬呢”</p><p>宋京浩伸手拍了一下金赫奎看上去不太开窍的脑袋</p><p>“你好好想想反驳我的点应该是在这里么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金赫奎还想还嘴说怎么就不在这里了 但话没出口他忽然也想明白了这段对话的前后逻辑问题 不禁陷入了深刻的自我检讨 难道真的把它当成人了么？</p><p>其实种种迹象早就表明 chovy的离开对金赫奎的生活造成的是几近于毁灭性的打击 他开始茶不思饭不想夜不成寐 虽说从前也总爱走神 但还不到现在这样动不动就魂不守舍的地步 稍微听到什么大动静都会下意识觉得是雷鸣 本能地开始想chovy会害怕 没人在它身边安抚它 它无处躲藏 最最离谱的是 他开始没完没了地做那个清晰的梦 每天半夜都会被梦里那张和自己一模一样的脸吓醒 没有一天例外</p><p>起初他真的以为但凡是个养猫的 猫丢了都会变成这样 但现在他清楚地从宋京浩的眼神里看出来 原来自己才是那个怪胎</p><p>那么 到底是哪里出了问题呢？</p><p>“行了行了 别胡思乱想了”</p><p>宋京浩及时出声打断了他</p><p>“你今天晚上没安排吧？下班之后去喝酒怎么样？哥给你介绍个女朋友”</p><p>金赫奎抬起头 正好看到宋京浩演技十足地朝自己挑了挑眉 心知他又没安什么好心 刚准备开口拒绝 又被这位前辈拦着不许摇头</p><p>“诶不许拒绝啊 隔壁组的姑娘们想认识你好久了 给个面子吧”</p><p>说着他朝不远处坐着的几位美女同事招了招手 笑容乖巧又谄媚 回过头来疯狂给金赫奎使眼色 金赫奎立时想明白也许这位哥是想给他自己安排一下好姻缘但又觉得一个人不合适才要拉个别人充数 最终还是妥协地点了头</p><p>然而金赫奎确实不是一个合格的僚机 话没帮着说两句 自己先借酒消愁把自己灌了个烂醉 直接导致的结果是宋京浩后半程忙着照顾他了都没顾上和有点其他想法的女同伴发生点什么 宋京浩在心里骂他误事 当然这些他都不知道</p><p>好在金赫奎虽然酒量差 酒品却也还见得了人 无非是比起平时话更多了些 絮絮叨叨一个人低声地自言自语 无奈之下宋京浩只能告别几位美女同事 扛着拖着得把这位大哥送回家 加上此前还真不知道他家的具体位置 宋京浩拉着这位酒鬼跌跌撞撞绕了好几圈 费了大半个钟的时间才找到其实没多少距离的小区入口</p><p>门卫室的保安认得金赫奎 搭了把手亲自把俩人领上电梯按了十六层 金赫奎一路上昏昏沉沉问个话都没意识回答 却在看到电梯广告间贴着的寻猫启事后 眼睛忽然亮了起来 整个人挂在宋京浩肩膀上站都站不稳 还要抬起手抚摸那纸张上chovy的照片 语调委屈地唤着人家的名字</p><p>“这猫是你捡的 又不是你买的 至于么金赫奎”</p><p>宋京浩瞧他这没出息的样子就觉得丢人 电梯稳稳当当停在十六层 他把酒鬼拖到家门口 低头在他口袋里翻找钥匙 扶着门把手的手稍微一用力 却把门推开了</p><p>“诶 你没锁门么？”</p><p>宋京浩当下心里一奇 却也没多想 拽着人拖进玄关又妥帖地把门关好 听到金赫奎后知后觉地反驳自己</p><p>“捡的和买的有区别么？都是我养的”</p><p>“是是是 您说的对”</p><p>宋京浩懒得和他掰扯 把人扛到大厅 在黑暗之中摸索了半天才找到开关 灯亮起来的时候他才意识到这门为什么没锁</p><p>沙发中央坐着的男人抬起眼 一双金色的眸子刀锋一样直直扎在他身上</p><p>“你……你家咋有人啊？”</p><p>宋京浩死命地想把肩膀上搭着的人摇醒 然而效果微乎其微 金赫奎只是迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛 打了个酒嗝开口问他</p><p>“哪儿有人啊？”</p><p>宋京浩僵硬地抬起手臂 金赫奎半睁着眼睛看过去 果不其然还真有个陌生人 大喇喇地坐在自家沙发上翘着二郎腿 看他们的样子像是在欣赏一出精妙绝伦的好戏 只是那眼睛闪着金光 倒把金赫奎晃得有点清醒了</p><p>大眼瞪小眼在格外安静的气氛中过了好一会儿 那位男士终于不耐烦地伸了个懒腰 歪着头朝他们笑了笑 抬手打了一个清脆又响亮的响指 金赫奎应声跌在地上 为什么会跌倒呢？</p><p>那是因为作为自己人形支架的宋京浩前辈不见了 </p><p>？</p><p>？？？</p><p>环顾四周一圈发现活生生一个人真的凭空消失 金赫奎吓得酒彻底醒了 陌生男人起身朝他走过来 金赫奎便手脚并用地往后爬 直到退到墙边再退无可退 </p><p>“他是谁啊？”</p><p>他听到陌生男人的声音越来越近 手摸索着想要抓到什么东西防卫 却抓了个空</p><p>“是 是我同事啊”</p><p>金赫奎想都没想便如实回答了 说完有反应过来不对劲 不应该不应该 怎么反被牵着鼻子走了 于是他壮着胆子质问面前的人</p><p>“不对你 你是谁啊？你怎么在我家啊？”</p><p>“不是你男朋友啊？”</p><p>那男人没理他 只自顾自地接着问 金赫奎觉得一个头两个大 这都是他妈的什么乱七八糟的问题</p><p>“当然不是啊 你有病吧我是个男的怎么会有男朋友啊”</p><p>“不是就好”</p><p>男人走过来蹲下身子凑到他面前 金赫奎恍惚中看清那是一张格外年轻帅气的脸 吊着一双上扬的金色猫眼 一笑漏出两颗小虎牙 说是个男孩都不过分 </p><p>男孩盯着他看了好一会儿 然后低下头狠狠地堵上了金赫奎的嘴</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金赫奎觉得自己眼冒金星 </p><p>那感觉就像是学生时代在游乐场了一口气坐了三十次海盗船和大摆锤 下来之后走两步就要摔 躺倒在地上还觉得天旋地转得厉害 五脏六腑都被颠倒了位置</p><p>奇怪 喝多酒的后果有这么严重么？</p><p>金赫奎开始想他从前喝酒之后的样子 不太想的起来了 但隐约中感觉没这么难受过 就算是被灌酒灌到睁眼后直接断片 那也都只是出在记忆上的问题 身体上也该有这么大问题么？</p><p>似乎在他二十多年的人生里 再不济也没出现过需要抱着马桶比谁嘴大的悲惨情节 也就是说 他金赫奎一直以来酒品都算是不错的 加上他自制力也没的说 对酒更没什么执念 那么现在这样稍微思考点东西头都要痛到爆炸的感觉究竟是怎么一回事呢？</p><p>金赫奎觉得自己不能再想下去了 算了 顺其自然最重要</p><p>于是他索性闭上了眼睛 比起强硬地睁着双目却金星乱窜得什么都看不清楚要好受许多 于是他满意地动了动脖子 不知道又靠在了什么温暖的软垫上 脑袋也变得舒服了起来 有人给他喂了一块果冻 似乎是刚从冰柜里拿出来 尝起来冰冰凉带着点蜂蜜椰奶的味道 软糯又饱满有弹性的口感含在嘴里好像能化成甜丝丝的水 连带着他被酒精灼烧得炙热的心肺也逐渐变得柔软 几乎要化在温凉的甜水里</p><p>怪不得许多人爱吃果冻 体感可能还有解酒的作用 金赫奎心满意足地点了点头 睁开眼想看看是哪里来的好心人照顾酒鬼这么体贴熟练 却意外看到自己眼珠子前不到一厘米距离处的一双明亮且大的吓人的金色瞳孔 在他睁开眼之后和他对上了视线 吓得他尖叫了起来 嘴里含着的果冻掉了</p><p>金色瞳孔的主人显然也被他的忽然之举搞得有点懵 没来得及有所反应就被金赫奎使出了吃奶的劲推开老远 下盘没稳住便向后跌坐在地上</p><p>金赫奎后知后觉反应过来原来刚才不是在吃什么见鬼的果冻 而是在和面前这个不知道从哪儿来的暴徒接吻 这下他的酒彻彻底底醒了 抬起手背抹了一把湿漉漉的嘴唇 准备张口骂人 却被面前的男孩抢了先</p><p>“你推我？”</p><p>男孩瞪大了眼睛 小脸上写着的不可置信几个大字逐渐变成了我很委屈 他上上下下打量了金赫奎几遍 埋怨的声音又提高了几分</p><p>“金赫奎你推我！”</p><p> </p><p>“啊不是……”</p><p>金赫奎本能地想要解释 但话刚出口便觉得不对 不是什么不是？你非礼我我还不能推你了？这人到底为什么可以这么理直气壮地表示自己的委屈呢？金赫奎想不明白 但是他看到男孩撅的老高的嘴 那些犀利的反讽的嫌弃的话语到了嘴边却又说不出口 只是因为面前的人怎么看都是个年纪尚轻的小孩 目测要比自己小好几岁的样子 猫咪眼睛一垂 金赫奎就觉得好像真是自己做错了事</p><p> </p><p>“我抓伤你的时候 你都没有推我”</p><p>男孩没再看他 眼睛低下来不知道对焦在哪里 可金赫奎就又听不懂了 怎么想都是第一次见面的两个人 如何还有这么多连他作为当事人都不知道的前恩旧怨 总不至于是认错人了吧？</p><p>金赫奎叹了口气 顺着男孩低垂的目光他看到自己的手背上 白皙的皮肤上确实还有一道若隐若现没有完全消掉的伤疤 他愣了一会儿 感受到从前那些非常不合常理的猜想重新涌回他的大脑 连带着可能要成真的预兆 他僵硬地把手举到两人面前 试探地开口问</p><p>“你……是在说这个么？”</p><p>果不其然男孩爽快地点了点头 金赫奎在心里问候了一句老天爷 人的生活真的不应该这么刺激 </p><p>“chovy？”</p><p>男孩点头如捣蒜 眨了眨眼睛说</p><p>“不过我真名叫郑志勋”</p><p>他凑过来 脸怼到金赫奎面前 挑了挑眉毛又问</p><p>“不像么？”</p><p> </p><p>像 简直太像了 金赫奎无语问苍天 想起来从前看到小狸花猫脸上花纹的断点觉得宛如长在人嘴角下的痣 这下可好了 嘴角下长痣的人出现在他面前 同样是金色的吊梢猫眼睛 放在人脸上倒也没多格格不入 不如说 还挺好看的 他身体里某个无厘头的人格很想问问猫眼睛长在人身上瞳孔大小还会变化么 被他的其他人格按住了</p><p>“你原来真是妖怪啊”</p><p>他后知后觉地感叹道 看到名叫郑志勋的妖怪毫无掩饰地朝他翻了一个白眼 嘴角颇为不耐烦地撇了撇 小声嘟囔了一句“我是妖怪也是被你害的” 没让金赫奎听见</p><p>“那京浩哥呢？”</p><p>金赫奎想起来他那位凭空消失的公司前辈 也不知道是被面前这位妖怪施了什么妖术</p><p> </p><p>“我送他回家了啊”</p><p>郑志勋耸了耸肩 看到金赫奎欲言又止地样子又补充道</p><p>“你放心 他不会记得今天的事情的”</p><p> </p><p>“那你现在这是什么意思呢？”</p><p>金赫奎把人上上下下打量了一番 没看到什么受伤啊需要他接济的迹象 似乎他到处发放张贴的寻猫启事里寻的也是猫 没说变成人了也要回来找他吓唬他吧</p><p>“猫的报恩么？”</p><p> </p><p>“报什么恩？”</p><p>郑志勋调整了一个更为舒服的坐姿 修长的双腿折起来 手臂垂在身前又像他还是只狸花猫时候打坐的样子</p><p>“你对我有什么恩么？”</p><p>金赫奎得到这样的答复实在有点目瞪口呆 小没良心的 他在心里骂人 好吃好喝地供了你那么久功劳没有苦劳也没有么？</p><p>他张了张嘴还在想着要怎么把这话顶回去 面前理直气壮坐着的小祖宗往他身边凑了凑 长臂伸过来勾住他的脖子 得意地朝他笑了</p><p>“我当然是来找你讨债的啊哥哥”</p><p> </p><p>“讨什么债啊？”</p><p>金赫奎被他这一声哥哥叫得一哆嗦 鸡皮疙瘩不自觉起了一身 脖子后面被男孩手掌覆盖的皮肤感到一阵异样的刺痛 他缩着脖子往前躲了躲</p><p>与妖怪的交流实在费心又费力 说出来的话都让人一知半解 金赫奎可以理解虽说他长得是一张小男孩的脸 年龄估计得有个几百岁几千岁都不足为奇 他顺理成章地代入从前看过的没什么逻辑的修仙类小说 想着可能是往前不知道几辈子曾得罪过这位祖宗吧 这么一想他又觉得大事不好 恐怕犯的错不算小 否则怎么被个活了这么久的妖怪记个没完没了 重点是这祖宗还喊自己哥哥 我没有这么老 金赫奎不甘心地想</p><p>男孩的手又重新贴上他的后脖颈 这回他没再敢躲</p><p> </p><p>“讨情债啊哥哥”</p><p>郑志勋说得理所当然 凑到他耳边又问</p><p>“你没闻到么？”</p><p> </p><p>“闻什……么……”</p><p>金赫奎疑惑的声音骤然小了下去 张开的嘴没来得及闭上</p><p>他闻到了 吸了吸鼻子嗅到不知从何处传来的清甜的花香 像是本不该属于现在这个季节会盛开的玉兰花的味道 浅浅淡淡地充盈在房间的空气中 再一点点的变得更加浓郁</p><p>他看到郑志勋颇为得意的笑 后颈处被人按住的地方方才传来的刺痛感被燥热取代 男孩不知所措的模样笑意更加深了 装模作样地吸了几口空气中的花香 开口说</p><p>“你不记得我没关系 这里记得就好”</p><p>郑志勋的手指敲了敲他颈后的皮肤。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>